Jigoku Shoujo & Sakura
by LostxxxButterfly
Summary: Have you heard about Hell Girl? A girl that takes avenges anyone, anywhere? Sakura knows strange things are happening in Konoha and she won't stop investigating until she finds an answer for it. Naruto/Jigoku Shojo crossover.


**Author: **LostxxxButterfly

**Fandom: **Naruto and Jigoku Shoujo/ Hell Girl

**Warning: **This story contains NarutoHellgirl crossover. The main character of the story is Sakura Haruno. If you don't like Sakura Haruno or even crossover fiction it'll be a waste of time for you.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Hell Girl.

Please leave your constructive criticism and reviews! No flames!

**The Dead Sister**

Moon shining, tears flowing, a girl started to cry in an alley. A pink haired girl ninja quickly came up to the girl which seemed to be crying,she held a red string between her fingers and faced the floor while crying.

"Why...? Why would he have done that?" She cried. The pink ninja suddenly heard a man scream deeper in the alley. She didn't think it twice and ran towards there. There's where she saw it... a man, was being sucked into the wall.

"HELP!" He shouted in agony as he struggled to get away. Was there another ninja around here?

"DON'T WORRY, I'LL HELP YOU!" The 16-year old ninja yelled as she reached out for his hand. He grabbed it and made a great effort not to disappear. The wall wouldn't let the man go, so the female ninja concentrated her chakra in her hands and pulled him out with all her strength of there but it wasn't easy. After she did it, the wall changed, it now seemed normal.

"Are you okay, sir?" The pink-haired ninja asked as she knelt down. The man just breathed deeply, he seemed to be in some kind of shock, he looked extremely scared, it's as if... he had just escaped from death.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He wouldn't stop repeating as he shook her hands. She was flattered.

"Oh, it's nothing, sir. But what were you doing?" She asked.

"I suddenly ran off because I heard a cry from somebody and then, that's when it happened... the wall caught me... I didn't expect it, I wasn't prepare for it." He replied. "By the way, what's your name?" He asked.

"Sorry for my rudeness, my name is Haruno Sakura. I'm a doctor in this village. Are you sure, you're okay, sir?" Sakura asked again.

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm just... frightened about what happened." He said. Suddenly, she felt been stared and looked everywhere but found nothing but dirty walls.

"You should be careful next time. Do you know who would want to make you this?" Sakura asked expecting him to have some ninja rival that would want him to suffer.

"Well, I actually..." He started saying but then, he trailed off and added, "Never mind." Sakura wasn't satisfied with his response so she turned around.

"Sir, I need to go now..." Sakura replied as she started to walkaway but he grabbed her hand and cried,

"No! Don't leave me alone! They'll come after me, they'll kill me!" Sakura knew it would happen something like this. The dark haired man, with blue eyes seemed miserable, he seemed to have around 25-30 years old.

"I can't take you home... but you can stay in the hospital..." She suggested.

"No, I need your help." He replied still in a state of shock.

"But sir..." Sakura responded but he suddenly interrupted her and said,

"I did something very bad and now they want me dead." Was he a criminal? Sakura started doubting about him... Suddenly, a man which looked around 20 years old came. He was a ninja certainly, at least he looked like it. He was very attractive. He had black hair which covered one of his eyes and he wore a pair of earrings.

"Excuse me, but this man, is a wanted criminal. I would take him to the office, so if you let me take him away..." He said as he reached for the man but Sakura removed his hand.

"Who are you?" She asked in an arrogant tone.

"My name is Eiji. I work around here and I'm being asked to take him to the office." He said. The man which was right next to her panicked, he seemed to recognize him.

"Oh, well, if that's so..." Sakura said with a fake smile. Eiji smiled as he was about to take the man which was now pleading me to stop Eiji. Sakura reacted and quickly took a kunai and threw it to Eiji with the intentions of making him take a step away from the man.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!!" Eiji shouted as he skipped the kunai. Sakura rapidly got the man and escaped from there. The only secure place she could think of was her house. Sakura lived in a normal sized house, the roof was reddish-brownish, the house's exterior walls were white, the windows were all clean, it had a beautiful garden full of flowers and an apple-tree; four rooms and two bathrooms, nearly all her walls were full of photos of her friends or some patients or family. Once in there she prepared some tea for scared man, while the man sat on a table. Sakura left the kitchen with the teapot boiling the water and approached to the man and said,

"I want answers." The man looked at her and asked,

"What do you want me to answer?"

"For example, who are you? Who is he? What did you do?" Sakura interrogated.

"I first want to know... how did you knew he was an impostor?" He asked. As I served him some tea, I made.

"I... just knew it and if he really was a ninja, he would have chased me down but he didn't. Now answer my questions." Sakura ordered him.

"My name is Ichiro. I... once accidentally killed the my girl-friend's sister..." He whispered shamefully. Sakura suddenly stood up, she seemed to be in shock.

"But... I... didn't mean it!" Ichiro said in his defense.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU DIDN'T MEAN IT?!" Sakura asked frustrated.

"My girlfriend and her were twin sisters. By that time, I wasn't going out with anybody.

"_Ichiro-kun! Tell us who is better, Emi or me?" Asked my girlfriend's twin._

"_I think the two of you are marvelous." I replied laughing. _

"_Ichiro-kun, you're so bad!" Emi laughed with her usual sweet smile._

"_Yes, yes, he's so bad!" Jun smiled. _

"_Hey, I'm not bad!" I laughed._

The twins were in love with me. So the two of them one day asked me out.

"_Ichiro-kun, it's time to decide..." Emi announced serious._

"_But... I don't know... I like the two of you..." I mumbled._

"_You may like the two of us but you surely love one of us." Jun told me. _

I didn't know who to choose, it was really difficult. At the end I chose my actual girlfriend but... her twin sister couldn't understand why I did that and she couldn't let it go.

"_Why did you chose her?! WHAT DOES SHE HAVE, I DON'T?!" Jun screamed. _

"_She has a personality. You just copy her." I replied to her._

"_How dare you..." Jun cried with angry tears. _

She once fooled me and acted like her twin sister and we kissed but then, when my real girlfriend showed up, she was shocked but forgave her. Her twin was still unsatisfied so, she once came to my house.

"_Ichiro-kun! Please, I love you, she doesn't! KISS ME!" She screamed._

"_NO, I CAN'T DO IT, I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" I replied. _

We were in middle of the stairs, she wanted to kiss me and I didn't want to.

"_Then, break-up with her, let's runaway... Let's marry, let's have kids!" She cried with a smile on her face. _

I repeated her several times I didn't love her and then..." His voice suddenly went high-pitched and trailed off. After that, covered his eyes as he started crying.

"Ichiro, you must go on... tell me the story." Sakura told him.

"Fine..." He sighed. "Then...

"_I told you I don't want to have to do anything with you!" I shouted as _ _I pushed her._

She fell to the floor and hit herself with the stairs. I was panicked, I didn't know what to do...

"_What have I done? What have I done?" I repeated to myself helplessly. _

But what was done, is done. I couldn't do anything to take her back to life... so I decided to bury her in the forest and once she was buried I heard some screams.

"_ICHIRO-KUN, TAKE ME OUT OF HERE! HELP ME!" Jun screamed as she tried to get out from there. _

At the end... she had always been a life... I was scared. I didn't know what to do, I didn't want exacerbating by digging up again, I didn't want to kill her more. I couldn't face it and runaway, but, her sister saw me burying her and later running away..."

"Why didn't you asked for help?" Sakura asked sadly.

"I was scared." He repeated. "I didn't want to be accused of murder, and I thought no-one will knew about it..." He added.

"Ichiro... you sure screwed up things..." Sakura honestly said as she sat again in the chair.

"I didn't want to... she pressured me, she stalked me all the days, she threatened me so I could stay with her... I couldn't handle it anymore... that's why I never cried in her memorial..." He said as he stared at the ceiling. Someone knocked the door.

"Coming!" I shouted as I opened the door. An old man with a uniform of UPS was standing in front of her with a packet.

"Here, a packet for you. Please, sign here." He informed me. While Sakura was checking the packet, Ichiro stood up and suddenly Eiji who is actually Ren, appeared and in seconds he achieved to leave Ichiro unconscious by hitting him behind his neck. Later they were sucked by the floor and disappeared. Meanwhile Sakura didn't notice it at all and was talking with the elder bald man about the package and its containing.

"I'm sorry, but, this is not my direction... you must be mistaken." Sakura told him finally.

"Oh, I'm so clumsy. I'm sorry." He apologized and went away. When Sakura came back to the table, he wasn't there anymore, he had... disappeared. The teapot started making that vexing sound...

"I was... tricked..." She mumbled as she fell to the floor.

* * *

Ichiro appeared in a sunny place, it was Konoha's park...

"Ichiro-kun~!" A girl sang. Ichiro couldn't really see the girl because she was faraway... suddenly the girl appeared in front of him.

"Ichiro-kun, have you been waiting for me?" The girl, Jun asked. Jun's face wasn't normal... she was losing skin, some of her face was a skeleton, she was missing an eye and missing hair.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Shouted Ichiro as he started to run.

"Ichiro-kun, wait for me!" Jun cried as she approached to him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME, DON'T TOUCH ME!" He shouted freaked out. He runaway from there and went directly to his house. He quickly opened the door and locked it. Suddenly, he heard water running and checked it out. It was blood that run through the tap.

"NO, NO, NOOOOOOOO!!!" He shouted as some white figures with red eyes started to pull him down. He achieved to get out of there, the blood was still flowing. He wanted to get away from there, he wanted to escape. He fortunately escaped because he could close the tap. Suddenly, while he ran downstairs he slipped. Once he woke up, he saw all his friends and his girlfriend surrounding the hole he was kept in.

"I think, he's dead..." One of his friends said.

"We should bury him." Another friend suggested.

"NO, I'M ALIVE!" Ichiro struggled, as he tried to move but he couldn't, he was paralyzed, he could feel nothing, he couldn't move a muscle. Then, sand started to come from the sky, they were starting to bury him.

"NO, I'M ALIVE, EMI SAY SOMETHING, YOU KNOW I'M ALIVE! NO, PLEASE, I'M STILL ALIVE! I'M ALIVE!" Suddenly right next to him appeared the skeleton of Jun. Jun started to hug him and say,

"Ichiro-kun, we'll bury together, aren't you happy?" Ichiro started to shout.

"EMII!" He cried while Jun, the skeleton, started kissing him. The sand was starting to obscure his sight. Suddenly, Emi said,

"How does it feel... Ichiro-kun?"

"NO, EMI, STOP IT, STOP!" Ichiro shouted. He was suffocating, he couldn't breathe anymore and.... suddenly he opened his eyes and appeared in his OWN funeral. In front of him were the three must important people in his life: his parents and girlfriend. A 50-year old woman with blue eyes and blonde hair, very well preserved stood right next to a 55-year old man with gray hair and black glasses. The man looked serious while the woman looked as if she was about to bawl. And there was Emi, a smart, sweet red haired girl with green eyes. They were all wearing black. Emi got some daffodils she had bought in a market and placed in Ichiro's tomb.

"Ichiro!" His Mom cried as she lowered her head. Ichiro felt guilty and sad, he didn't like to see his mother crying so he shouted happily,

"MOM, YOU DON'T NEED TO BE SAD! I'm alive, look at me! I'm right here!" But everybody would ignore him so he was laid his hand on his mother's shoulder as a sign of: everything it's okay, but that's when it happened... he literally went THROUGH her, it was as if... he was a GHOST! He tried touching his girlfriend, his father but it was all the same, he went through them. Suddenly, her mother looked up and wiped her tears with her hand as she proclaimed,

"I'm glad you died, after all, what you only did was complain!"

"He was good for nothing!" His father spat with anger. Ichiro looked at them... he couldn't believe what he was hearing! Then, her girlfriend started speaking. Finally, someone reasonable... she sure would tell off my parents! Ichiro thought.

"I'm sorry... but I can't cry for him because I feel NOTHING, I'm actually relieved he died, HE WAS SUCH A PEST!" Emi laughed, then, his parents joined her and started laughing too. All those words their parents and girlfriend had said really affected Ichiro, it's like the whole world crashed on his head.

"WHY ARE DOING THIS TO ME?!" Ichiro cried as he faced their backs. They turned around looking exactly like Jun but as a zombie.

"Because you're a murderer!" All the Juns shouted in unison as they started to come closer to Ichiro. Ichiro was walking away from them but still facing them because he thought if he turned around, they would throw him something and kill him. He then, accidentally tripped with a rock and the Juns jumped over him. The ground started cracking.

"GO AWAY!" Ichiro shouted as he struggled to escape. The Juns looked at him with a smirk in their faces and asked,

"Don't you love us?" The ground suddenly opened, you could see the lava, hot, warm and evil, bubbling.

"NO, NO, NOOOO!" Ichiro yelled as he was pulled by the Juns which hung above the lava. The same man that dragged him to this world appeared and asked,

"Well, are you going to confess your sins?"

"WHAT SINS?!" Ichiro cried as he tried not to fall into the depths. A woman in a blue kimono that exposed her shoulders suddenly came out right next to the man and said,

"Don't play dumb with us, you know what we're talking about." The flash of Jun's murder was shown in front of Ichiro's eyes. Once the flash back stopped, an elder bald man appeared right next to the woman and asked,

"Are you going to confess about murdering?" Ichiro roared in anger, as he noticed they knew everything about it, it was no use hiding it anymore so he shouted,

"EVEN IF I DID IT, YOU HAVE NO PROOF ABOUT IT!" All of a sudden, Ichiro's hands slipped and he started to falling towards the deadly lava. Suddenly, Ai, the hell girl, appeared next to him, she was wearing a kimono full of patterns of flowers,the two of them were coming down and then, the girl said,

"Oh pitiful shadow cloaked in darkness. Thy actions cause men pain and suffering. Thy hollow drowns in thy sins. How would you like to see how death is like?" Ichiro looked at her terrorized. A bell rang and the background became black. They weren't falling anymore, Ichiro stood up amused and Ai extended her arms and sakura petals started to falling around, there were lots of them. That's when Ichiro fell unconscious.

When Ichiro opened his eyes, he was laying in a boat. He looked up the sky, which was grey and foggy, there was some type of transparent jellyfish flowing around the sky, the jelly fish had three purple triangles in the center of it. Ichiro quickly stood up as he saw, the girl which had sent him to this place rowing the wooden boat.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING?!" He asked frustrated. She didn't say a word... all of a sudden something grabbed Ichiro, it was... JUN, HALF SKELETON HAVE HUMAN! Jun pulled him towards her and she started to pierce her nails through his stomach.

"I should carry this vengeance to Hell." Ai said as she was rowing the boat.

The next day after the disappearance on Konoha, everything seemed perfectly fine, one other person missing, nothing new for the Leaf Village.

Sakura sat straight up in a bench in park, thinking. She knew what she had seen, a wall sucking a man, and that sudden disappearance of Ichiro. All of this was strange, she knew something was going on but didn't know what, so how could she stop it?Where could have he gone? She thought and gave a big sigh and then, a person caught her attention, it was the girl she had seen crying in the alley. She stood up and went straight up to her, she was about to talk to her when, Emi started unbutton her shirt until a curse seal appeared. No way... Sakura thought. Sakura heard Emi say happily,

"I've finally achieved it, sis. I've finally avenged!" Some of Emi's teardrops started falling to the ground. Was she the one that... made Ichiro disappear? Sakura thought.

There was a dark room full of candle-lights, all the candle-lights had names written in it. A new candle appeared with a new name: Sawaguchi Emi. The candle-light lit up and a Ai's voice said from somewhere,

"I shall exact your vengeance."


End file.
